Beer ain't so bad Once you try it!
by awesomenessisRENT
Summary: Orihime gets drunk on beer and has a little argument with grimmjow after he convinces her to drink some. Supposed to be a oneshot, but Maybe more chapters added. grimmhime grimmxhime..... OK. so I finally finished the goddamn thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Well since my vampire knight story turned out to be a success I finally made up my mind to do a grimmhime oneshot. Maybe I'll post up an actual story or add some chapters to this one if it is successful, so yippie! - I really love reviews, they are the best, especially if they give me feedback (not just rude and mean crapp about how shitty my story is, unless it has feedback on how to become a better writer.

thank you and enjoy!

***Update* so I was looking back through my stories and this one has too many grammar mistakes for me to bear. This is going to be slightly updated but only to the point that you'll barely notice. Enjoy!***

* * *

Orihime was drunk. Even though she had sworn to myself that alcohol is a bad, bad thing and that she would never try it, the continuous strain from Grimmjow was overwhelming.

"Come on, woman! Just taste it, how can you not like beer!" He shouted across the room.

On the contrary she didn't do it because of "peer pressure", it because he said he'd break her arm if she didn't. Orihime may have her sun shun rika but it didn't mean she'd still want to have the pain of a broken arm, even if it was just for a second. _It can't be so bad right? Rather this than that..._

She lifted the cup to her lips, preparing for the worst. The sharp liquid ran down her throat, and sure enough she started coughing. _It has a kind of dryness, with a kick, I suppose_. Once she stopped coughing she commended that the aftertaste wasn't so bad. _I guess its not so bad once you give it a try_ she thought taking another sip.

"There ya go dumbass! Its not so bad now huh?" Grimmjow yelled.

Pretty soon those sips started building up. Orihime was quickly learning that she had a pretty good tolerance for alcohol. In fact, it seemed that she could hold her liquor pretty well. The dryness that she tasted the first time was gone, replaced by a tast similar to wheat soda. Pretty soon she was working on my third can.

By the fourth, she was feeling kind of dizzy. Her vision was a bit blurry and it seemed like one eye was more focused than the other. Grimmjow was an arrancar though. His tolerance held no bounds. He was actually working on his tenth can and his speech was as clear as if he only had a cup of tea. Orihime was slurring her words together into a mish-mosh.

"SO he neva noticed me, b-but I was always watchin him, and then Whoosh! Sh-she just kinda appeared, ya know, I wanted to shake her till she raaatttled!" she giggled.

Orihime started giggling a crazy laugh, that she couldn't control. It was like her body was there physically but her mind was just somewhere else. Once her mind did come back she had no trouble expressing her feelings. She mostly talked about how pissed off she was at coming here, and how much she would so rather fight all of them if she was strong enough. She was thinking of what else to be pissed about, when it finally hit.

"I don't like your face" she said.

"Excuse me, bitch?" he said.

"Your face" she repeated. "The whole time I've been talkin, your face is just smirkin at me with this mean grin, like I'm funny to you or something..."

His frown was once again replaced with the crooked grin the girl was talking about. It pissed her off so much. He was sitting there calmly the whole time listening to her talk, making a few responses now and then, but always showing the same damn face. A face that sounded like "Ha ha, I was right and you were wrong". That stupid grin was beginning to really piss her off. And now that she was completely intoxicated there was no trouble expressing emotions, without fear of consequences.

"You are amusing me woman. You're like a, -what do you call it- clown at a circus. You're a real dumb bitch ain't ya. I never told you to drink more than a taste, but now you're completely drunk, I'm loving this!" He shouted out the last line.

This really put her over the edge. She was not usually one to make rash decisions but there was nothing to edit her actions anymore. She began to Stomp to the other side of the room, arms stiffly by her sides, staring him down. He was still smirking, the bastard. Lets get something straight. She may have been drunk but she wasn't stupid. Orihime knew that if she hit him, he would just hurt her, badly... the arrancar were tougher than granite. Even with this knowledge though was she was about to do was still stupid and risky.

Sucking in all the spit she could muster in her mouth she bent down to lean over him slightly and spat. She spat straight at his face, but the funny thing was that she never saw any of it hit his face. He was still smirking, the damn bastard. After a short pause he held his hand up in a cup, palm up, and there was a gooey little puddle of her spit in it, as if he caught it in the air before it could hit his face.

She stared at him dumbfounded, and he stared back at her smirking. He suddenly stood up, with his palm still containing the little pool of saliva, and licked his palm.

He was sucking up the little pool of spit into his mouth fervently, while she could do nothing but stare at him, shocked. Once he was done he looked up and smiled.

"Hey dumb bitch, if you are going to do that, at least don't taste so good" He said, grinning his insane grin the whole time.

For a long time she was completely and utterly stunned by what he had just done. Currently, she was just staring off into space. There were no words to describe it. My throat was dry, and she started to sober up very fast. It was like being plunged into a cold tub filled to the brim. Luckily her speech wasn't slurred when she started to, finally speak but it still sounded stupid.

"Wh-what...?" was all she managed to say.

"You didn't hear me woman? I said you taste real good." He said licking his lips while still grinning like mad.

Now I knew what I was feeling. Scared. This was the least foreign sensation she had all evening. The fear started to bubble up inside, starting from her stomach and working her way to her legs.

She had never remembered seeing him this way before. Intimidating, crazy, and a little hot. His eyes took a predatory turn, as did his smile. She could see part of his incisors peaking over his lip. He started grinning again in that madman way, but there was something a little deeper this time. Lust. Clearly written in his eyes was that sense of wanting. _Mine._

Though she could recognize his intentions, and was still petrified there was another feeling that was tugging away, in the back of her mind. This one she could not recognize.

She stared at his hair first. It reminded her of the beautiful blue sky that was missed so much. She attempted to avert my gaze by looking at something else, but his eyes, this time caught her attention. They were the color of the green and blue sea that I missed so dearly, a deep aquamarine that could never be truly replicated. She once again tried to control her gaze, but this time her eyes fell on his open chest.

His jacket was never zipped so it was a no brainer that she would end up looking there at some point. Of course it met her expectations. A six pack with tight and smooth skin spread over it. His chest was also very sculpted and considering that she was half drunk by this point she almost reached out and touched it, but she held herself back. But she did stare. He had muscle and he was hot, she had to admit it, but before she could let my eyes wander elsewhere again she turned around and looked at the wall.

"What you find something nice about me too? Cause I definitely see Something I find nice too." He smirked.

"No! I was just..." she thought rapidly, but apparently not fast enough.

"I know what you were doing so stop lying to me woman" He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She turned back to him to retort something else but he suddenly...

to be continued, dun dun duuuuun!

* * *

Ok well I guess this won't be a oneshot but I just couldn't help it, I must make more chapters! I love writing stories and making it up as I go along, its so much fun!

Remember to write reviews, because once I get 5 I will post up Chappie 2, so please tell your friends to read this and write a reveiw! Yay! I love reading them, and I am very hyper now -. I guess I'm just really happy that I actually started another story, yay.

Review...Because I said so...(evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! well after almost a month i am finally bck...didn't rlly feel like writing before...anyway on with the show, oh and by the way sorry about the first chappie, I made so many typos, i just read over it now...maybe i'll get to fixing them l8r.

* * *

He grabbed my wrist forcefully. Naturally my "fight or flight" instinct took over, and I chose flight. Once again being drunk, does NOT mean you are an idiot, it just means you don't think a lot about what you say and do. 

I ran to the nearest wall, typical, my room was just a little square, with four huge white walls. Once again it reminded me of being in a cage. No matter where I would run he would get to me.

I was right and wrong. I was wrong because It wasn't a cage, it was a PRISON. I looked up at the one window in the room with bars. It wasn't at all like a cage. You could at least see the world around you in a cage since there are no walls, but here it was small, and no one else was in the room. I was right about the second thing though.

Everywhere I turned HE was behind me. He was also making it more terrifying because he was just walking, nothing fancy, just walking. But he had long legs, and took great strides. He was coming closer to me, and I was backed up against corner.

Suddenly, my body shut down. There was no more adrenaline, no more fear, just numbness. I turned toward him, put back back against the wall and spoke in monotone

" I'm sorry if I did anything that offended you, but can you stop, I don't like this..."

There was a pause, until he opened his mouth.

"Are you kidding me!!? Offended me? On the contrary, you interest me. And you're pretty feisty, I like that, it turns me on..." He licked his lips while grinning his insane grin.

My body restarted. I wasn't as terrified as before, but I was pretty shaken up. What was he going to do? Is he just saying that I turn him on and beat me up instead. While my mind was thinking of insane questions, he finally cornered me.

I looked up into his eyes once again meeting the azure blue-green of the seas. During my daydream of the beach he grabbed both my arms in one of his and pinned them above my head against the wall.

I snapped out of my reverie, and tried to struggle free of his grasp, but it was no use. 'He's just too strong'.

His face was leaning up to mine, examining my expression and smirking. He was much taller than me. His face disappeared into my hair and collarbone.

"Strawberries, huh? Amusing..." he ventured on.

I started to turn my head away, trying to hold back my laughter.

"What's wrong woman?" he demanded

"That tickles!" I managed to shout

He grumbled before releasing me. I dropped to the floor and started rubbing my neck where he sniffed me, it was still ticklish. my giggling began to cease and once it stopped he spoke up again.

"Are you done yet, Bitch?" He said while smiling.

I started to act up again. "Stop calling me the "B" word!!"

"Are you gonna stop me..." He went on.

I opened my mouth then closed it again, even I knew I couldn't stop him, I guess I would just have to let him continue. I shook my head in response.

"Good..." he drawled...

I was lifted off the ground. One of his hands was holding my butt (me) up, while the other grabbed my jaw and pulled toward his. His "kiss" crushed my lips. It was more like suffocation.

"NO!" I managed to break free for a a second before his lips were back on mine. It was lighter this time, because he was more focused on grinding against me. My hands were trying to punch him and push him off. But he was just too strong. It was as if an ant was trying to take me down. I was nothing compared to him.

I wanted to say something, instead of jut screaming in his mouth. I turned to sobbing. I was begging "no" in my mouth. I knew he could hear me, but he ignored me and moved on.

I didn't realize my haori was being untied until I could feel my bare legs. Using the kiss as a distraction, Grimmjow pushed me up against the wall to support me and undind my hakama (pants, if I'm correct). Now I only had my top, bra, and panties on. Everything was a fitting white color.

He continued the grinding process, while kissing me. Apparently he had enough of licking my lips, for entrance. He just squeezed my jaw open forcibly. His tongue went into my mouth, and continued to explore every single crevice and space. I knew he could hear me now. I was still sobbing in my thoughts, when something hard hit my back.

Another distraction. While all this was happening he resumed to holding me, and walking over to the couch and throwing me on it, with him on top. Now he ran out of distractions.

My mouth was dry now, I couldn't muster up anymore screams, it was perfect timing for him. Once my screams in his mouth died down, he stopped the kiss, put both legs on either side of my thighs and ripped open my top. I covered up as quickly as I could, but he had other plans in store for me. Again he took both my arms in his hand and pinned them over my head on the pillow, and ripped off my bra.

I froze for a second, giving him just enough time to tie the bra around my hands, secure it to the bed, and rip off my underwear. Damn he was good. The only thing left that I could do was struggle and squeeze my legs tightly together.

"Nice, and lookee here you have no pubic hair, guess you either shaved it or waxed it off." He ventured.

I blushed and tried to turn, but he held me in one of those kisses again. I finally got the spit into my mouth to sob and scream. But befor eI could start something felt weird. I froze. I could feel him smirking.

He stopped the kiss and rest his chin on my collarbone. His other hand was rubbing my opening, I didn't know what this feeling was but it was good. Even though I could scream now, I didn't I moaned instead. Lust was building inside me, I wasn't being raped anymore. I wanted this, it felt good.

He plunged his finger in. I gasped. It hurt but the pain was being replaced with the warmth and pleasure from before. I moaned again.

"Ya like it now don'tcha woman?" He whisperd into my ear. I nodded in response.

"Good...cause now its time for the main event." he said

All of a sudden he stopped everything he was doing, got up and took of his clothes. Every inch of him was smooth and tan, unlike the other arrancar. Once he took of his pants I saw his arousal. I gulped. I guess arrancar really are better than humans in some ways, his manhood was huge. Ten maybe eleven inches long, and thick.

It dawned on me. "That's going to..." I trailed off.

"No shit I'm gonna fuck you, what did ya think we'd be doin. Well I guess you like how it feels, but since I know for a fact that mine is bigger than most guys, its gonna hurt you more obviously, thats why you're still tied up, you are a virgin right?" he asked

Everything he said went by so quickly, I only managed to catch the last line. "Umm, yea..." I answered.

"Well now then try not to scream"

He walked over to the couch once again and...

to be continued DUN DUN DUUUUU

* * *

Ha I probably left you off at da best part...yay for lemons!!!!!! next one's just gonna continue, so it obviously gonna be a lemon too soo smiley face in respnse to that.

WOOOHHOOOO byt he way srry it took so long for me to update. I've just been going through a really cray time with midterm and plays, and also due to the fct that I was too lazy to write it so, woopee. thanx please comment I love reading them

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**HOly fucking Shit fucks. I'm sooo sorry guys. i bsically stopped going on fanfiction and getting back into my old life for a while and i completely forgot I even had this story here, and it was a terrible cliffhanger to leave you all on! I apologize for this..... and now i bring you the final chappie :). this should be a good one. i owe everybody.....**

* * *

He walked to the couch. I admit. I was scared, even a bit petrified honestly. First it seemed like rape, then I actually found myself liking it, and now it seems to be rape again. My body panicked on its own, but since i was still considerably drunk the bets my mind could think up was to struggle against the bra that he tied me up with. He chuckled at this.

"HEHA. You really think you're gonna get away without me fucking you? I will disprove that theory for you, woman." He licked his lips and started kissing my collarbone. I was expecting the worst but this was more gentle than before. One hand was rubbing my left nipple while the other was down, way down, rubbing vigorously. So many sensations were overcoming me. PLeasure. Pure ecstasy was one of them. I was grinding in tune with my hips to his hand, subconsciously. My body was thinking on its own by this point. everything was just instinct, subconscious, and pure "what I want to desperately do" movement.

He understood completely, and seemed to know exactly what he was doing. I'll give him credit for that. his tongue began its slow dance around my breasts, then around the nipples, sucking each one hard and rough. he began gently, but eventually was returning to his real persona. Grimmjow's hand was flicking my nipple, making it harder and harder. I whimpered slightly everytime i felt the sensation.

His other hand was still playing around in the other sensitive area of my body. After a while more of rubbing and sensing that i came already he slipped it in. He had larger hands and fingers than I expected, so i put my hands around his shoulders and dug my nails into his back once the discomfort came.

"Fuck yeah. you really know how I play now, neh woman?". He seemingly liked it, so I kept my fingers there, clawed into his back. Once he slipped another finger though, did I really push up against him and dig deep.

"Woman, relax. Otherwise we definitely won't be able to go the whole way since my dick is bigger than just these two fingers." He smirked as he said this. But his eyes seemed truthful, in the way that he didn't want me to cry and whatnot, he actually wanted me to feel pleasure. I obliged and loosened my dig into his back and started to feel the sensations I was feeling. His Fingers were moving quickly inside of me, occasionally staying to spread my self open a bit more. I enjoyed this much more and he continued to stroke and stretch until he felt I was ready.

"Alright Woman, It'll be going in, and I don't want you to cry and scream in my face, so bite down on my shoulder when you'll start having a good time" he grinned at this while I stared at him in approval.

Once he entered, it hurt. I bit down hard and whimpered and cried into his shoulder while he was kissing my neck. He slowly slid out, and then roughly pushed in. He started quickening his pace and after a while I got used to the tearing sensation, and started moving in tune with him. It hurt much less, and pretty soon the hurt melted away and was replaced with pleasure and the full good feeling inside of me that I got every time he thrust in.

The room was filled with my moaning, sighs, and whimpers. It felt incredible. Something was building up inside me and it felt unreal. Like my mind left My body and i was experiencing no thought, but pure ecstasy.

He was panting and growling occasionally. While he kept at rubbing my nipples and tits I could sense his release was coming."

"Fuck!" he roared as he came. everything inside me tensed and released what had been building up inside, the white hot heat that sent my body tingles and shivers throughout the entire ordeal was pouring and melting into me with such feeling.....

Once we were both finished. he looked into my eyes and emitted a low growl, signifying his approval. I lay there panting for a while before I raised my head and kissed his cheek.

He got off of me and started putting his haori back on, while I tried to sit up. My thighs and between my legs in was sore, but I would manage. He looked over at me and saw this when I stiffened as I sat up.

"Pfft" he walked over to my side and lifted me, bringing me to the bed and setting me down. I was too tired, my eyes were slowly fluttering open after every few minutes, and he just sat there. _I wonder why.... he could have left by now just leaving me here. _Then he did something I would not have expected in a million years. he cupped my chin with his hand and kissed me on my lips. a sweet and gentle kiss. The first one of its kind.

This shocked me, but I was too tired to say anything and my eyes slowly closed as he put on his jacket and left my prison, without a word.

I fell into a deep good sleep. I would never forget this.... I hope.


End file.
